


His Jealousy

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: Harry doesn't care for Lucius's advances.





	His Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/gifts).



> For Snarry-a-Thon 2010 for torino10154 who hates Lucius and has a little thing for Drapery. THE BIGGEST THANK YOU EVER TO midnitemaraud_r!!! She picked this up and gave it just what it needed. Endless ♥ to her for her help with this!

It all started at Café Henri; or maybe it started before that, but that was the first time Harry _noticed_ it.

Harry hadn't even taken a bite of his Coq au Vin when the waiter arrived with a rather old looking bottle of wine. Without even reading the label, Harry could tell it was the sort of wine that, had he tried to pronounce the name, he'd sound as if he had a mouth full of marbles. Severus, on the other hand, could speak French quite well—and never let Harry forget it. 

With a curt bow, the waiter presented the bottle for Severus's approval, poured him a glass and said, "From the gentleman in the back right corner." The waiter turned and left without pouring a glass for Harry.

Harry whipped his head around to find out who exactly would send such an expensive bottle of wine to Severus alone. His gaze fell on the odious grin of Lucius Malfoy who was raising a glass in a silent toast to Severus. Lucius raised his eyebrows at Harry, his eyes dark and glinting.

"What the hell is that about?" Harry demanded, turning back to Severus. 

"A gift from an old friend, I would suppose," Severus said, taking a sip of the deep red wine. 

"Of course there's no glass for me," Harry said disdainfully. 

"You aren't his old friend." 

"Old friend, my arse. You know he did that on purpose. And what is he doing here anyway?"

Severus sighed, put his glass down, and said, "Harry, please don't make me explain the way someone like Lucius's mind works. It's a gesture, think nothing more of it." 

"I don't think I care for his _gestures_ ," Harry replied, gritting his teeth. 

"Stop being petulant and eat. Your food is getting cold."

Harry stabbed his chicken—rooster, whatever—angrily. He hated this bloody restaurant, and this wasn't doing anything to improve his opinion. Severus liked this place, though, so Harry always put aside his aversion. Severus, as simple as he could be, did tend to have a few rather pretentious tastes, Café Henri being among them. 

French cuisine was not Harry's favourite; it intimidated him. The menu was indecipherable, and he was always nervous he would end up with horse and peas or turtle soup; something most definitely not meant for humans. He always stuck to the same two items: Coq au Vin or Boeuf Bourguignon, despite Severus's arched brow and thin-lipped snide remark of "How surprising," each time he ordered. Harry merely rolled his eyes. Severus could be quite the snob, but Harry didn't care. He ordered them because they were safe, and because he happened to like them. Severus could keep his snails and frogs and sheep—or was it calf—brains, thank you. 

Harry brooded for the rest of the meal. It was difficult to resist the temptation to turn around and glare at Malfoy. He could feel Malfoy's gaze on the back of his neck as though it were a physical thing. Twice he nearly took out his wand and hexed the bastard, but he didn't want to cause a scene. Severus ate slowly and didn't speak much, as though he knew that the moment they left, Harry would once again launch into a tirade about Malfoy's presumption.

However, Harry didn't get the chance. Right before the bill came, Severus claimed he was quite worn out from the day and wished to go home early. Harry paid the bill, muttering under his breath when he noticed Malfoy had left, and Apparated home to seethe about the whole thing alone at his flat.

♥

Invitations for Severus to visit the "Manor" appeared frequently after that night; teas and dinners to which Harry was never invited. Harry tried to ask about the nature of these visits as tactfully as possible, but was always cut off by a severe look or a remark about Harry's regular pints with Weasley. Not knowing only served to make Harry more agitated about the whole thing. He didn't want to upset Severus by asking too many questions and making it appear that he didn't trust him.

But the fact remained that Lucius Malfoy was a complete bastard, and Harry certainly didn't trust _him_ one bit. 

While Severus was in the shower one morning, Harry took the opportunity to peek at the stack of letters Severus kept in a hidden compartment of his writing desk. There were maybe a dozen from the past month alone, all from Malfoy. Not all were invitations; some were mentions of shared experiences and memories. Malfoy wasn't openly flirtatious, but it was clear he had a desire to rekindle something with Severus. 

Harry heard the water shut off and he hurriedly shoved the letters back in the drawer, angry, but determined not to show it. 

Over breakfast, he couldn't help but ask, "How come Malfoy never invites me over along with you?" 

Severus eyed Harry shrewdly from over the top of his teacup and said, "I hadn't realized you were keen on being his friend."

Harry snorted. "Like I'd want Malfoy for a friend." 

"Perhaps you referring to him as _Malfoy_ has something to do with it," Severus said. 

"Ha. Ha. Right. So we hate each other. My point is that he knows we're together. It's rude for him not to invite me." 

"We don't live together, Harry. Perhaps he doesn't know the level of our commitment and thus feels he's not required by social formalities to invite you as well." 

Harry shot up from his chair causing it to fly backwards and fall over with a loud crash. "That's utter bollocks, and you know it! We've been together three years. This isn't a passing fancy or some kind of casual fuck!" 

"I don't think we ever had anything as…ah, how was that phrased exactly? A _casual_ fuck?" Severus's smiled slightly. 

"Why are you acting like this is a fucking joke?" Harry yelled. 

"I have so few friends. Are you honestly going to get bent out of shape by some invitations and bottle of wine?" Severus said in his mocking way that made Harry want to scream more. 

"Bent out of shape? You used to _fuck_ him. Nothing is ever 'just a bottle of wine' with him and I don’t appreciate you pretending like it is." 

"That was _years_ ago, before you were even born. I should have never said anything to you. We're nothing but friends—though I suppose I should be flattered." Severus's lips twitched slightly.

Harry couldn't talk to him when he was like this, cool and collected with a touch of smug. He grabbed his cloak and stormed out of the house, Disapparating so swiftly he nearly splinched himself. 

Work was excruciating. He tried to concentrate on his case files, but he was so annoyed that all he could think of was Severus lunching at Malfoy Manor with those bloody peacocks prancing about, Malfoy being the biggest, ponciest peacock of them all; Malfoy doing his best to persuade Severus to stay for just one more drink, leaning close, his arm casually draped over the back of Severus' chair as though itching to reach out and.... 

Right. Harry wasn't about to sit idly by and let that happen. Severus was a bastard, yes, but in his own charming, attractive way, God damn it, and no fair–haired, drawling snake—or bloody peacock!—was going to touch him, much less seduce him; not if Harry had anything to say about it. 

Harry closed the file he hadn't read, called out to Kingsley that he'd be back later, and Apparated to Severus's front garden before he could have any further revolting thoughts about Malfoy. He burst into the house and slammed the door shut behind him, stomping around so loudly that some of the windows rattled. He looked in every room but Severus was nowhere to be found. _He must already be at Malfoy Manor,_ Harry thought bitterly, ready to barge in uninvited and drag Severus out if necessary. 

He was just about to Apparate again when he glanced out the window and saw the thin curl of smoke coming from the chimney on the workroom out back. It had first been a garden shed when Severus moved in after the war, but a few clever spells here and there, and it became the perfect place for Severus to work. Harry almost smacked himself in the forehead for his own stupid assumptions. Had he not been so blinded by rage, he might have realized it was a weekday morning and Severus would have work to do. 

Harry took a couple of deep, calming breaths, and strode purposefully through the dewy grass, intent on apologizing for his outburst at breakfast. 

He knocked lightly on the cottage door and swung it open. 

"I wondered how long it would take you to find me here," Severus said without looking up from something he was decanting. 

"How'd you know I was here?" Harry asked. 

"Only you would go stomping through my house in that way." Severus put the two bottles down and looked up at Harry. "What has you so upset this morning?" 

Harry opened his mouth to tell Severus to stop being so infuriatingly obtuse, but snapped it closed again. He had come to apologise, not to make an arse of himself. "It's nothing," Harry said, waving his hand dismissively. 

"It's good to hear you're in better spirits," Severus said dryly, before picking up what looked to be a very expensive stirring rod, and slowly swirling it around in the closest cauldron. 

Harry stepped closer to him and noticed that some dark, sticky looking liquid was clinging to the rod. Each time Severus stirred the contents, more of it adhered. It looked rather like molasses, but smelled bitter and slightly acrid.

Harry wrinkled his nose. "What's that?" he asked, overcome by curiosity. 

"It's a special stirring rod, very rare." Severus continued his slow stir of the potion. "It pulls out all the impurities left behind by some of the more toxic plants. Easier to isolate the less dangerous parts of the plant so that they may be used. Much easier than straining and filtering." 

"Sounds like it would be expensive," Harry said, peering into the cauldron. 

"It is," Severus assured. Harry snorted. He couldn't imagine Severus spending money on such a thing, even for potions work.

"It arrived this morning, along with those." Severus's eyes flicked for a moment to a set of crystal phials, each with a silver band around the top engraved with Severus's initials. Right next to the delicate phials, lay a note from Malfoy. 

_Dear Severus,_

_A most precious and valuable gift for a most valuable man. Do use them well._

_Yours,_

_Lucius  
_

The note dripped of smarmy tones, and Harry dropped it as though it were on fire. All thoughts of apologising vanished and his anger surged anew, more intense than before. With an angry growl, Harry swept the phials from the counter in one violent motion. The tinkling of shattering crystal filled the air. 

Severus looked up at Harry raising his brows. "I rather wish you had not done that. I have a set of old stained ones in the cupboard over there. I would have preferred that you contented yourself with breaking those instead." 

Harry glared at him. He clenched his fists, his blood thrumming so loudly in his ears that he hardly heard a word Severus said. His jaw ached, the muscles clenched so tight he could feel his teeth grinding. "God damn it Severus! Stop being so bloody calm about this! First the wine, then the bloody posh invitations, and now this? Are you fucking blind? That no-good, bloody bastard obviously wants you back!" 

"Yes, well, that thought _had_ occurred to me," Severus said flatly. Harry seethed. _Bastard thought this was funny, did he?_

Harry grabbed Severus roughly by his shirt and shook him. "Well, he can't bloody have you!" He tugged Severus closer and brought their lips together with such force he thought for sure he tasted blood. He ignored it and forced his tongue past Severus' lips. 

Severus pulled away, gasping for breath, his eyes boring into Harry's. "Finally," he breathed, chest heaving. Harry barely had the time to process what that might mean before Severus was on his knees, pushing Harry's robes up, and pulling his cock free from his pants. 

Upset as he was, Harry had hardly noticed he was hard. He wasn't surprised though. Harry felt Severus's hot, panting breath ghost across his cock and his warm, sure fingers wrap around the base of it. An inarticulate moan escaped Harry's mouth, and he seized his robes, pulling them roughly and awkwardly over his head, nearly ripping them in his haste. He had a sudden desperate need to fuck Severus really, _really_ hard. Harry reached down to grab Severus, anxious to bend him over the nearest worktable, but Severus obviously had other ideas. With one swift motion, he sucked Harry's cock into his mouth, taking him so deep that all conscious thought fled. 

_This_ , was all Harry could think. All he needed was _this_. Severus's mouth was so hot, so wet, so fucking _tight_ , wrapped around his cock, his tongue flat against the underside. His hands were on Harry's hips, thumbs pushing against his hipbones, fingers pressed firm against his arse, urging him deeper.

"Fuuuck…yes," Harry moaned, his fingers clutching at Severus's short-clipped hair. Severus moaned, and the vibrations pulsed through Harry's cock. Harry thrust his hips sharply, fucking Severus's mouth, and was rewarded with Severus moaning louder and sucking faster. 

"Oh God…I'm going to—" Harry choked out. He was on the verge, his body aching to come. He could feel beads of sweat on his forehead, the back of his neck, tickling their way down his spine. Just one more thrust, one more swipe of Severus's tongue and he'd be there... _Yes..._. 

Severus pulled back, releasing Harry's cock from his mouth with a slight _pop_. 

Harry glanced down, eyes wide. _God, he was so close!_ "What—?"

"Come on me," Severus said, his voice hoarse, and he stroked Harry's cock quickly. 

_Oh, fuck, yes!_ Harry snapped his hips, once, twice, and he was coming in thick spurts across Severus' face. 

Severus had his eyes closed, a look of almost dreamy contentment on his face, and Harry dropped to his knees as he watched Severus's tongue flick out and lick at the drops of come from his lips. It was the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

"Oh, God, I—" Harry started, but he was cut off by Severus who held a finger to Harry's lips. Harry licked Severus's finger, tasting himself. Severus grinned and wiped a hand across his face, wrapping his come-covered hand around his own still hard cock. 

Harry threaded his fingers in Severus' hair and pulled him close, kissing him hard, licking the last remnants of his own come from his face. He wrapped his other hand around Severus's, twining their fingers together, and stroked him quickly. 

"Bite me," Severus whispered. "Show me I'm yours." 

Harry nuzzled Severus's neck and sank his teeth into him, hard enough to bruise. Severus cried out softly and came, his cock jerking beneath their fingers. Harry swiped his thumb around the tip and brought it to his mouth. 

"Mmmm. You taste even better than me," Harry said, shifting them into a more comfortable position and nuzzling in next to Severus's cheek. "Severus?"

"Mm?" 

"What exactly was all this about?"

"You are...entertaining when you're jealous." 

"What?" Harry said, his voice cracking slightly. 

"Angry, stomping about. Digging into my _personal_ correspondence," Severus said with a tone that sounded far more amused than annoyed. "It's arousing to see you so." 

Harry poked roughly at Severus's ribs. "Glad you find me so entertaining," Harry said, not sounding as put out as he wanted to. "Bastard," he added lightly, leaning back and shaking his head. Severus quirked his lips in what was nearly a smile.

"What about Malfoy?" Harry asked. Severus may have been playing, but Malfoy certainly wasn't. 

"Lucius?" Severus snorted. "He was...convenient for my purposes. He is a friend, but as I told you, anything more between us was _years_ ago. Granted, I have not told him he doesn't have a chance." Severus was quiet for a minute and then continued very softly. 

"I'm not you, Harry, desirable to many people. Perhaps it's a bit foolish, but the attention is flattering, I admit." 

Harry didn’t reply. Words like, _You_ are _desirable_ and _I want you_ would only sound contrived, and Severus would quickly point that out. Instead, Harry looked in Severus's eyes, lightly stroked his cheek with the back of his fingers, ran his thumb down his nose and across his lips, leant in, and softly kissed him on the forehead. 

Severus's eyes fluttered closed and he sighed, content. He cleared his throat and said,  
"Besides, I've been enjoying the wine and other gifts quite a bit. At least I was before you threw a tantrum and broke some of them." 

"You're such a bastard," Harry said, affectionately kissing Severus again. He leant back and frowned. "I could, you know, buy you things like those phials, but you never let me. You always say you don't need such frivolities." 

"I don't. Not really."

"But you like them."

"The stirring rod is...useful," Severus said. 

"Then why don't you let me buy you things like that?" Harry asked, feeling rather petulant. "I don't have as much money as the Malfoys, but I'm hardly destitute."

"I don't need you to support me."

"It's not supporting you! So it's okay if _Malfoy_ supports you?" He was getting angry again. 

Severus quirked his lip. "You're rather passionate when you're jealous."

"Stop changing the subject!"

Severus sighed. "That was the subject. Harry," he said softly, "I don't need you to buy me trinkets to show your affection for me." 

Harry looked away, but Severus touched his chin and turned his head back to face him. 

"However, if it will make you feel better, you may _occasionally_ buy me something...frivolous, as a token of esteem."

Harry grinned and shook his head. "You're such a stubborn bastard. Now let's go inside and climb into bed, because I'm still upset and need to make sure you know you're mine. I think some time on your hands and knees with me behind you should do it." 

Severus didn't reply, but quickly stood up and offered his hand to pull Harry along with him.

♥

There was a sharp, insistent knock on the door, quickly followed by another.

Severus frowned. "I don't think we can pretend I'm not here. He would leave if he thought I was truly not at home." 

"You stay. I'll handle it," Harry said, climbing out of the bed and grabbing the nearest thing to wrap around his waist. He was almost to the door before he realized he'd grabbed a t-shirt, which didn't offer much cover at all. _Fuck it._ Harry shrugged and opened the door. 

"What?" he demanded, catching Malfoy with his hand raised, prepared to knock again. 

"Severus and I had an engagement, but I now see he has been otherwise detained," Lucius said tonelessly but his eyes roamed lasciviously over Harry's body. Harry squared his shoulders and pushed out his chest, and did his best not to shudder at the disgusting gaze. 

"He'll owl you when he's available," Harry said, trying to swing the door closed but Lucius' hand stopped him. 

"Perhaps some arrangement can be made for when you are both available, _Harry_." 

This time Harry was unable to suppress his shudder. Lucius looked him up and down again, pausing noticeably at his chest, then his belly, and lastly, at his erection, which Harry was doing his best to hide by bunching the t-shirt in front of him. 

"Go fuck yourself," Harry said, and this time was successful in slamming the door. 

Harry walked back to the bedroom leaving the t-shirt along the way. 

"That was rude of you to slam the door," Severus scolded half-heartedly when he saw Harry. 

"Filthy perv wanted a three way with you and me," Harry said, flopping down in the bed. 

Severus raised his brows, and Harry was sure he saw his lip twitch. "Did he now? I take it you weren't interested."

Harry cocked his head and drew his brows, trying to keep his own lip from twitching. "Maybe if it were a different Malfoy, I might have considered it for a moment."


End file.
